That Time of Year
thumb|250px That Time of Year é uma canção no curta animado de natal da Disney, Olaf em uma Nova Aventura Congelante de Frozen, cantada por Olaf, Anna, Elsa e Povo de Arendelle. Letra Happy, merry, holly jolly, season's greetings here I'm wondering what your family does at that time of year Love and joy and peace on Earth and tidings of good cheer Do you have tradition things of that time of year? Well, we hang a thousand evergreen on every single doorway (Bake a giant cookie in the wavy shape of Norway Go from to door to door while...) Hang up all your giant socks above an open fire That sounds safe So happy, merry, yuletide carol, faithful friends are dear Thanks for sharing what you do at that time of year We better get a move on if we're gonna hit every house in the kingdom Jolly, merry, happy holly on a midnight clear I'm here to ask you what do at that time of year Hi, shalom, happy solstice, fancy chandelier I'm looking for tradition stuff for that time of year Well, we make our decorations out of flotsam and jetsam Bake a yummy fruit cake and you can't leave 'til you get some That went right through me But each other presents and then hide them very nimbly Wait up for a chubby man to shimmy down your chimney Breaking and entering, okay on Christmas Oh, happy merry muletide barrel, faithful...of cheer Thanks for sharing what you do at that time of year Thank you We knit scarves and sweaters and we wear our matching mittens Don't forget the jammeis that I knitted for my kittens Late nights in...we light menorahs on our mantles You cut down a tree and then you dress its corpse with candles I love it! Anna and Elsa, we have all that they need I'll fill my sleigh here with a... It'll be the best time of year... Oh, happy, merry, Mele Kaliki, holly jolly... A chubby man will soon appear and faithful friends or tiny deer And festive tidings... Can I leave fruit cake here? Of that time of year Reprise Happy, merry, holly jolly, tidings of good cheer I never meant to let them down at that of year Versão brasileira É o final de ano, e eu quero perguntar Me conte o que fazem juntos, para celebrar Quais são os costumes e as histórias neste lar Cada tradição é um jeito de celebrar Todos dizem que a folhagem nos protege nos congrega Recortamos um biscoito como a Noruega Não há quem resista nessa música festeira E penduram suas meias perto da lareira E como é bom juntar os bons amigos pra ceiar Gosto de aprender as formas de celebrar É o final de ano e eu só quero perguntar Só vim pra conhecer seu jeito de celebrar Oi shalom, é o solstício Hoje eu vou brilhar Quais são as tradições mais lindas Para celebrar Nós fazem os enfeites com destroços marinhos Faço um bolo caprichado e dou para os vizinhos Eu escondo os presentes e não dou bobeira Esperamos o velhinho vir pela lareira Oh, super, hiper fim de ano pra rodopiar Eu aprendi mais uma forma de celebrar Nós fazemos cachecóis e luvas combinando Tricotei pijamas e os gatinhos estão usando Oito noites em seguida acendemos velas Vocês cortam a árvores, então enfeitam seu corpo com velas? Eu amei Anna e Elsa, vão poder escolher As tradições tem o poder de trazer Um final de ano feliz e por mim O super, mega, master, mágico, hiper, extra, ultra festa O velhinho vai chegar Amigo é feito pra cuidar A festa pra começar O bolo aqui eu vou guardar É para celebrar Reprise É o final de ano, só queria ajudar Eu nunca tive a intenção de decepcionar Vídeo Pra Celebrar (De “Olaf em Uma Nova Aventura Congelante de Frozen") Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções de natal Categoria:Reprises